Peter Rabbit (film)/Credits
Full credits for Peter Rabbit (2018). Logos Opening PETER RABBIT Closing Directed by WILL GLUCK Screen Story and Screenplay by ROB LIEBER and WILL GLUCK Based on the Characters and Tales of "Peter Rabbit" by BEATRIX POTTER Produced by WILL GLUCK, p.g.a. ZAREH NALBANDIAN, p.g.a. Executive Producer DOUG BELGRAD Executive Producer JODI HILDEBRAND Executive Producers CATHERINE BISHOP SUSAN BOLSOVER EMMA TOPPING Executive Producers ROB LIEBER JASON LUST JONATHAN HLUDZINSKI Director of Photography PETER MENZIES, JR. ACS Production Designer ROGER FORD Editors CHRISTIAN GAZAL JONATHAN TAPPIN ROSE BYRNE DOMHNALL GLEESON SAM NEILL DAISY RIDLEY ELIZABETH DEBICKI MARIANNE JEAN BAPTISTE SIA COLIN MOODY with MARGOT ROBBIE and JAMES CORDON as Peter Rabbit Casting by NIKKI BARRETT, CSA Music by DOMINIC LEWIS Music Supervision by WENDE CROWLEY Animation Director ROB COLEMAN Visual Effects Supervisor WILL REICHELT Costume Designer LIZZY GARDINER COLUMBIA PICTURES and SONY PICTURES ANIMATION Present In association with 2.0 ENTERTAINMENT An ANIMAL LOGIC ENTERTAINMENT/ OLIVE BRIDGE ENTERTAINMENT Production A WILL GLUCK Film Crawl Art Cast In Order of Appearance TBA Plate Unit TBA UK Unit TBA UK VFX Plate Unit TBA Post Production TBA On Set Visual Effects TBA Animation and Visual Effects by Animal Logic VFX Production Coordinators Claudia Amatulli Sarah Brims Laura Bullen Agathe Compagnon Courtenay Cooper Brenda Finster Melanie Goss Andrew Gotham Joan Hanley Kate Kazokas Tu Nhi Lam Graham Martin Leigh Muller Karolina O’Brien Ewa Otwinowska Jessica Taruna Paraha Krystle Penhall Adam Rattur Grace Rein Vic Simiele Sarah Summers Sedelle Wagner Hayden White Jialing Danni Zhang Concept Artists and Designers Kristen Anderson Patrick Awa Joel Chang Max Clifford Peter Commins Simon Cowell Brian Estanislao Toby Grime Robert Qiu Gibson Radsavanh Charles Santoso Kim Taylor Phil Whiteley Story Artists Aaron Davies Scott Hurney Adam Murphy Christine Wilson Donald Walker Modeling Artists Jean-Marc Ariu Paul Braddock Will Brand Jeff Driver Brenton Goodwin Jake Hempson Steve Hubbard Mabel John John Stanley McGovern Sean Pow Rigging TDs Simon Ben Anderson Lachlan Best Nathan J. Chisholm Jose Molina Garcia Wei He Hector Escudero Lopez Davide Munisso Edwin Ng Shimjith Pookatt Arthur Terzis Rikki Knight Trembath Mengjing Yang Surfacing Artists Demian Astur Julia Bordeau Tim Box Claudia A Candia Camela Cheng Rodrigo Guerechit Dong Liang Mia Liu Stephen Midwinter Martin Newcombe Timea Ng Johan Nordenson Jung Yun Park Carl Prudhomme Ilaria Ragusa Jordan Soler Digant Sutar Andrew Xu Enrico Zerbo ChaoJun Zhang Asset TDs Christian Lopez Barron Johnny Cochrane Phil McAuliffe Andrew R. E. Taylor Layout Artists Kim Allen Jayden Beveridge Marcus Boos Daniel Cohn Daniel Copeland Smedile Luke Flanagan Sivan Goundar Stan R. Haptas Konstantin Kovalenko Bernard Lizon Kim Lund Fabian Müller Jay Wongu Oh Thomas Pickford Mike Singca Gerrard Southam Peter Spinaze Egbert Tjong Heidy Villafane Dylan Yeo Tracking Supervisor Bhakar James Tracking Artists Marcus Bain James Bleakley Kalyan Bommu Nathan Cox Billy Dunham Jaeyoung Jang Ian Joli Rowan Karrer Kieran Lim Andrew McGregor Ryan Pilcher Corin Sadlier Richard Skelton Geeta Thapar Rajesh Velayudhan Animation Leads Mike Cottee Jérôme Dernoncourt Gregory Naud Magali Rigaudias Christian So David Williams Animators Stewart Alves Sashdy Arvelo Christopher Bacon Viola Baier Jordan Benning Scott Britton Aaron Burton Andrea Castagnoli Jamie Chung Bruce Creevey Jeremy Davidson Sergio Delfino Christopher Dias Jim Dodd Andrew Dorr Gaurav Dubey Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Mike Dugard Brendan Fagan Alexander Fernandes Andy Finlayson Laura Hall David Hansen David James Henderson Liam Hill Huy Ho Alexander Hunt Scott Hunter Daniel Jervis Martin Joas Jins M Jose Jubey Jose Kate Knott Nagaraju Kusuma Adam Lau Martin Le Joseph Lee Sandra Lin Rod March Balazs Meszaros Lucas Michaels Samidha Nagwekar Louis Ng Huy Ngo Alfie Olivier Ean Keat Ong Sungmin Park Puneeth PB Damian Pin Tom Pinon Christopher Potter Christel Pougeoise Darren Rea Yashaank Singh Sreejit Sreedharan Sikand Srinivas Ken Steel Tim Strain Bryant Tan Maraiah Tominez John Turello Les Turner George Varettas Nideep Varghese Darragh White Benjamin Wright Mary Yang Melissa Lim Ching Ying Technical Animators Chantelle Albion Thomas Claxton Josh Costa Daniel Denham James Peters Jade Taglioli Matthew Travers Effects Artists Sotiris Bakosis David Brown Jayandera Danappal Matt Estela Luke Gravett Christian Epunan Hernandez Ziggy Kucas Marcin Majewski Rubens Fredrick Alejandro Garrido P Paul Waggoner Character Effects Artists Jarrod Anderson Sachin Bangera Rajkiran Bhandari Dylan Brinsbury-Magee Heather Cardew Marco Chau Pierric Danjou Jayesh Kapadia Adam Katz Graeme Phillips Adrian Pinder Niral Rajani Sunil Rawat Beck Selmes Larry Townsend Nate Yellig Effects TDs Jonathan Cox • Jaideep Khadilkar • Luke Vale Lighting Artists Ross Anderson Yogesh Balguri Michael Bongiorno Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Ouirich Bounthavy Stephen Casey Tiffany Chen Anthony Church Nathan Corkish Alex Corll Nicholas Cross Reza Farsad Dominic Femia Damir Filipovic Mark Andrew De La Garza Sam Getz Todd Gill Hazel Gow Rodrigo Ribeiro Guimaraes Andrew Hepp Hai-Yen Huynh Timothy Kenyon Serge Kovalenko Elodie Labbe Pearl Luen Chee Lai YB Leong Stefan Litterini Keir Longden Graeme McGirr Rakesh More Timothy Murphy Victoria Peter Muthu Camil Planella Panisello Richard Sandoval Nikhil Sahane Richard Simko Domenick Simpson Aditya Talwar Kunal Thapar Michael Webster Khai Tuck Wong Supervising Output TD Steve Agland Lighting TDs Simon Bunker Christian Gloor Manuel Macha Honey Sharma Narendra Kumar Vadapalli Roto and Paint Artists Rebecca Andrews Michael John Baker Tom Channell Carly Cheung Jimi Green Brandon Hammond Rosemma Hollis Giselle Hunter Alexander Jennings Peter Jurca Danial Khan Jarod McLaren Ashley Mears Daniel Nees Chris Van Noy-March Patricia Papachristou Santosh Shrestha Compositors Gaetan Baldy Ryan Basa Manuj Basnotra Kazia Bouladoux Dan Brown Kris Carson Lara Collins Claudia Coppa Chris Davies Zelko Dejanovic Emmanuele Diotti John Durney Mohamed Ghouse Sam Cody Godfrey Marc Gollenia Josh Hulands Nicolas Landajo Jens Liebscher Johannes Masanz Finley McNeilage Meherzad Minbattiwala Shyamchand Mohandas Allan Morel Andy Mower Norah Mulroney Jessenia Nauta Sue Nelson Shyam Nunna Diego Riestra O. Paula Olszowska Luke Parsons Matteo Petricone Benjamin Philippovich Matt Roe Colin Rhodes Rosi Ruiz Vinoth Sampathkumar Lisa Schmolzer Kieran Shepherd Jonathan Sum Jonathon Sumner Eleanor Sutton Tanzir Uzzaman Jan Volckmann Antoine Wibaut Mitchell Woodi Matthew Wynne Ben Wotton Pipeline Tools Daniel Barry Rob Bateman Jon-Patrick Collins Frieder Czeschla Matthew John Hampsey Fabrice Macagno Cesar Saez Stefano Tabacco Production Systems Brendan Donovan Federico Naum Gildas Olympio Daniel Scott William Southers Jamie Sutanto Render Wranglers Christopher Day Trent Dyer Rebecca Hore William Lawton Sam Marchant Zacchari Plester Thomas Wilmot Support Engineering Supervisor Steven Lees-Smith Support Engineers Sebastian Ampuero Garry Baker Samson Heffernan Josh Lewis Patrick Madden Shayne Rodway Systems Engineering Lead Radu Vintila Systems Engineers Elana Andersen Kevin Ng Eugene Purugganan Grant Street Jeremy Webber Kareem Yassih Production Support Emma Aldous Samantha Baker Thouraya Battye Justina Challita Robert Cornish Tessa Crozier Zoe Diamond Eric Efstratiadis Sarah Giddy Nick Hore Krista Jordan Patricia Kung Thi Maggie Nguyen Asal Nikkhah Todd McHenry Brady Mutch Toby Nalbandian Anita Pathak Christopher Perkins Roxy Prophet Kim Rickard Lisa Santo-Buchler Holly Scott Shanshan Susan Yan Abraham Trevathan Michael Valaire Nina Walsh Hua Claire Wang Nicholas Yap Visual Effects by Rising Sun Pictures VFX Supervisor Dennis Jones VFX Executive Producer Gillian Howe CG Supervisor Hubert Maston VFX Producer Corinne Teng Supervision Team Paul Kirwan Arthur Moody Anthony Smith Tim Mackintosh Ben Paschke Noah VIce VFX Production Coordinators TBA VFX Artists TBA Visual Effects by Cutting Edge TBA Visual Effects by Cumulus Visual Effects TBA Visual Effects by SlateVFX Soundtrack on Columbia Records Music "Small as Your Dreams" Written by Will Gluck and Theodore Shapiro Produced by Dominic Lewis Performed by Katharine Hoye, Jessica Freedman, Chad C. Reisser and Fletcher Sheridan "We No Speak Americano" Written by Nicola Salerno, Renato Carosone, Duncan MacLennan, Andrew Stanley and Matthew Handley Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP Courtesy of Sweat It Out Music "M79" Written by Ezra Koenig, Rostam Batmanglij, Christopher Tomson and Christopher Baio Performed by Vampire Weekend Courtesy of XL Recordings Ltd. "Steal My Sunshine" Written by Marc Costanzo and Gregg Diamond Performed by Len Courtesy of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. "Steal My Sunshine (Peter Rabbit 2018 Film Version)" Written by Marc Costanzo and Gregg Diamond Performed by Len Courtesy of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. Additional Vocals by Shana Halligan and Katharine Hoye "Roll Up" Written by Michael Fitzpatrick, Samuel Hollander, Joseph Karnes, James King, Grant Michaels, Jeremy Ruzumna, Noelle Scaggs and John Wicks Performed by Fitz and The Tantrums Courtesy of Warner Music Australia Pty Limited "Feel It Still" Written by John Gourley, Zachary Scott Carothers, lJason Wade Sechrist, Eric Andrew Howk, Kyle O'Quin, John Hill, Asa Taccone, Robert Bateman, Freddie Gorman, Brian Holland, Georgia Dobbins and William Garrett Performed by Portugal. The Man Courtesy of Warner Music Australia Pty Limited "Flashdance... What a Feeling" Written by Giorgio Moroder, Keith Forsey and Irene Cara Performed by David Das Courtesy of Records Room Music "Time Bomb" Written by Tim Armstrong, Matt Freeman and Lars Frederiksen Performed by Rancid Courtesy of Epitaph "Schwanengesang, D.957: No. 4. Ständchen" Written by Franz Schubert "Do Your Thing" Written by Felix Buxton, Simon Ratcliffe and Blue Mitchell Performed by Basement Jaxx Courtesy of XL Recordings Ltd. "In a Big Country" Written by Stuart Adamson, Mark Brzezicki, Tony Butler and Bruce Watson Performed by Big Country Courtesy of Universal Music Australia Pty Limited Under license from Mercury Records Limited "Crash Into Me" Written by David Matthews Performed by Dave Matthews Band Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Australia Pty Ltd "Anvil Chorus (from "Il Trovatore")" Written by Giuseppe Verdi Performed by Hungarian State Opera Orchestra and Budapest Festival Chorus Conducted by Will Humburg Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q "The Kids Don't Stand a Chance" Written by Ezra Koenig and Rostam Batmanglij Performed by Vampire Weekend Courtesy of XL Recordings Ltd. "Love "Love Love" Written by Dave Baxter Performed by Avalanche City Courtesy of Warner Music Australia Pty Limited "Rock-a-Bye Baby" Written by Traditional "Remember the Name (Peter Rabbit 2018 Film Version)" Written by Mike Shinoda, Ryan Maginn and Takbir Bashir Performed by Fort Minor Courtesy of Warner Music Australia Pty Limited Additional Vocals by Jack Dolman, Katharine Hoye, Jessica Freedman, Chad C. Reisser and Fletcher Sheridan "Cousins" Written by Ezra Koenig, Rostam Batmanglij, Christopher Tomson and Christopher Baio Performed by Vampire Weekend Courtesy of XL Recordings Ltd. "When Life Gives Me Lemons I Make Lemonade" Written by Peter Hobbs and Jonathan Owen Performed by The Boy Least Likely To Courtesy of +1 Records By arrangement with Zync Music Group LLC ""Fight Song" Written by Rachel Platten and Dave Bassett Performed by Rachel Platten Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Australia Pty Ltd "Rather Be" Written by Grace Chatto, Jack Patterson, Jimmy Napes and Nicole Marshall Performed by Marc Scibilia Courtesy of Sony/ATV Music Publishing "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" Written by Charles Reid and Craig Reid Performed by The Proclaimers Courtesy of Warner Music Australia Pty Limited Concerto for Oboe in C Major, Op. 7, No. 12 Written by Tomaso Albinoni "I Promise You" Written by Ezra Koenig and Will Gluck Produced by Dominic Lewis Performed by Shana Halligan, Katharine Hoye, Fletcher Sheridan and Chris Mann "I Promise You" Written by Ezra Koenig and Will Gluck Produced by Greg Kurstin Performed by James Corden "I Promise You (Ezra's Demo)" Written by Ezra Koenig and Will Gluck Produced by Greg Kurstin and Ezra Koenig Performed by Ezra Koenig Ezra Koenig appears courtesy of Columbia Records © 2018 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and 2.0 Entertainment Financing, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Filmed on Location at Centennial Parklands, New South Wales, Australia Filmed at Fox Studios, Sydney, Australia Filmed with the Assistance of Rail Corporation New South Wales, Sydney Trains and Transport Heritage New South Wales Special Thanks to Harrods Thanks to The National Trust, Hill Top, Blelham Tarn and Latterbarrow, Cumbria, United Kingdom Frederick Warne and Co Limited. Filmed in New South Wales, Australia With The Assistance of The NEW South Wales Government and Create NSW The Producers acknowledge the support of Australian Government Through the producer offset and Screen Australia Peter Rabbit and all associated characters & © Fredrick Warne & Co Limited. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits Category:Peter Rabbit